charmingtailsfandomcom-20200216-history
Figures T
|Take Time to Notice Those Around You (photo) 98/211 pumpkin Mar 99 1999 SE of 3,000; Concepts Direct Excl; ret. 99; sold out 99 Take Time to Reflect (photo) 87/396 acorn leaf Jan 96 1996 ret. 97 Take Time to Smell the Flowers (photo) 89/765 pumpkin Feb 99 1999 open Take Two Aspirin and Call Me in the Morning (photo) 89/103 pumpkin Jul 99 2000 open Tea Party Train Ride (photo) 87/105 pumpkin Apr 99 1999 ret. 99 Teacher (Ornament) (photo) 86/104 no room May 00 2000 retired 00 Teacher's Pets (photo) 89/700 leaf Jul 97 1997 ret. 99 Team Igloo (photo) 87/623 paw Jun 98 1998 LE; sold out; ret. 98 Teamwork Helps (photo) 87/571 none Jan 95 1995 sold out; retired 00 Teeny Tiny Tails POP Display (TTT) (photo) 81/9 Sep 98 1998 no longer available Test Your Strength (TTT) (photo) 80/5 paw Sep 98 1998 1st miniatures introduced at Rosemont in 1998; ret. 99 Testing the Lights (photo) 87/514 acorn Jan 96 1996 ret. 97; sold out 97 Thank You Club Membership Piece (photo) 98/700 leaf Apr 97 1997 Charter Membership pc; ret. 98 Thanks for Being There (photo) 89/754 none felt logo May 94 1994 sold out; ret. 96 There's No Rainbow Without The Rain (photo) (set of 3 - figurine, print, pin) 98/284 clover Aug 01 2001 QVC exclusive of 1,800 pcs ; sold out There's No "Us" without "U" (photo) 89/703 paw Apr 98 1998 ret. 00 There's Something Sweet Between Us (photo) 85/107 Jun 02 2002 not yet released This Is Hot! (Ornament) (photo) 87/366 no room Jun 95 1996 sold out; ret. 97 This Is the Key lapel pin (photo) 97/20 no room 00 2000 Club lapel pin; ret 00 This One Is Yours (photo) 98/208 pumpkin May 99 1999 99 Signing Event pc; ret 99 Three French Hens Orn (photo) 86/3 2002 2002 Twelve Days of Christmas Series; not yet released Three Wise Mice (set of 3--Acorn, Walnut, & Corn) (photo) 87/548 no room Jan 95 1995 open Tickled Pink (photo) 89/132 mushroom 2002 2002 open Ticket Booth, The (TTT) (photo) 80/2 paw Sep 98 1998 1st line of miniatures introduced at Rosemont in 1998; ret. 99 Tiny Butterfly Ride Ornament (photo) 88/114 Spring 02 2002 open Toasting Marshmallows (photo) 83/700 paw Jan 98 1998 retired 00 Together at Christmas Mini Waterglobe (photo) 87/530 none Jan 94 1994 ret. 95 Together Every Step of the Way (photo) 89/104 pumpkin Jul 99 1999 open Together Forever Cake Topper (photo) 82/109 no room Jan 98 1998 ret. 01 Touchdown (photo) 87/806 dove July 00 2000 LE of 8,000; mid-year release; ret 00 Touchdown Artwork Sport Series Trading Card (photo) 87/806 none July 00 2000 Touchdown Final Proof Sport Series Trading Card (photo) 87/806 none July 00 2000 Touchdown Sculpture Sport Series Trading Card (photo) 87/806 none July 00 2000 Town Crier (photo) 87/696 acorn leaf paw Jan 96 1996 retired 00 Training Wings (photo) 87/398 acorn leaf Jan 96 1996 ret. 97 Treasure of Memories, A (photo) 98/224 dove Oct 00 2000 Open House Event piece Oct. 14 & 15, 2000; ret. 00 Tricycle Built from Treats (Ornament) (photo) 86/658 no room Jun 98 1998 retired 00 Trimming the Tree (set/2--Ladder & Tree) (photo) 87/702 leaf paw 97 1997 retired Sept 01 Trimmings For The Tree Waterglobe (photo) 87/516 none Jan 94 1994 sold out; ret. 94 Triple Delight (photo) 83/807 pumpkin Feb 99 1999 retired 01 Tuggin' Two-some (photo) 87/362 none No LE Jun 95 1996 LE of 10,000; sold out 96; retired 96 Tulip Ferris Wheel (musical TTT) (photo) 80/8 paw Sep 98 1998 1st line of miniatures introduced at Rosemont in 1998; plays, "It's A Small World"; ret. 99 Tulip for Two, A (photo) 98/221 Dove 00 2000 SE; NALED; ret 00 Turkey Traveler (photo) 85/702 leaf 97 1997 retired 00 Turkey with Dressing (photo) 85/412 paw Jun 98 1998 retired 00 Tweet Dreams (photo) 97/26 clover 2001 2001 first Members only excl for 2001 Two Love (photo) 87/807 dove July 00 2000 LE of 6,600; mid-year release; ret 00 Two Love Artwork Sport Series Trading Card (photo) 87/807 none July 00 2000 Two Love Final Proof Sport Series Trading Card (photo) 87/807 none July 00 2000 Two Love Sculpture Sport Series Trading Card (photo) 87/807 none July 00 2000 Two Peas in a Pod (photo) 89/306 none logo May 93 1994 sold out; ret. 96 Two Turtle Doves Orn (photo) 86/2 2002 2002 Twelve Days of Christmas Series, not yet released Two Peas in a Pod (photo) 89/306 none logo May 93 1994 sold out; ret. 96 |}